Jagaimo
Jagaimo is Japanese for potato. Village Jagaimo Village has several interesting objects. In 3 chests around the village, there is a total of 400 gold (though taking it may lead to negative consequences later on) and an amulet. There is also the pirate, who Jenk buys a ship from after the first dungeon. In addition to these, there is also the inn where Jenk may stay for 20 gold, and the shop with equipment for Jenk. Shop The shop contains several items for Jenk. The whistle can be used to make NPC's move much faster, sometimes getting them in the way, or out of the way. The herb is a one-use item that heals Jenk up to 100 health. Odaicon Blessing lets Jenk walk safely without risk of slime attacks for a short time (20-30 moves). Odaicon Circle can be used to create a safe camp anywhere (except in a dungeon/cave) to give Jenk an opportunity to rest and save the game, without slimes from stealing his gold. The Slime Shaker attract slimes, if slimes can be found where Jenk uses it. Shark Repellent...repels sharks? Lastly, the food item can be given to Jenk's brother, Kale, to boost healing from the fire at Jenk's house. Castle The castle is located in the top right corner of Jagaimo. It contains many guards and villagers as well as the King, the Princess (after Jenk has saved her) and various diplomats. There is also a crazy old man who can get the Apparatus working and various chests containing lots of gold. Dungeon The dungeon is located on the bottom right of the island, past the forest. In the standard game, the first 2 floors test knowledge of katakana (in kana mode) or the first 50 character of kanji (in no kana mode) and the last 2 floors test the knowledge of hirigana or 50 more character in kanji. Important Items In order to proceed past the first 2 floors Jenk will need to acquire the Princess Ring and bring it back to the castle located above the dungeon. This cave also contains Escape Twine, which instantly teleports the Jenk out of any cave. 'Floor 1' The farm hoe is a sufficent weapon for this floor. This floor contains: *A - 50 Gold *B - Slime Shaker *C - 10 Gold *D - Empty *E - Herb 'Floor 2' This floor is more complicated to navigate than the first one. It contains: *F - Herb *G - 200 Gold *H - Princess Ring *I - 1 Gold *J - 230 Gold 'Floor 3' The Battle Axe is required before head into the 3rd floor. This floor contains: *K - Escape Twine *L - Herb *M - Slime battle *N - 1 Gold *O - Herb *P - Odaicon Circle 'Floor 4' This floor contains: *Q - 99,999 Gold *R - Herb *S - Herb The 99,999 Gold is for the pirate to buy his ship. Notes *When Jenk dies or sleeps at home, his stolen gold will be stored in the chest on the fourth floor of the dungeon labeled as Q. If the chest accumulates more than 99999 gold, however, this gold will be lost. *Though it's not required, it is recommended to take the amulet in the village before entering the dungeon to protect against magic damage. Category:Islands Category:Caves